


You are leaving me here, alone

by Ongia9596



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Astronauts, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongia9596/pseuds/Ongia9596
Summary: وقتی سونگوو برای یه کاوش فضایی داوطلب میشه،  واکنش دنیل چه خواهد بود؟





	You are leaving me here, alone

**Author's Note:**

> واقعا نمیدونم چرا همچین چیزی نوشتم  
> درک نمیکنم خودمو اصا🤔  
> منو میتونین تو تیمارستان بستری کنین :(  
> دلتون خواست میتونین به عموهامم فحش بدین با تشکر 🤣🤣

جههوان ظرف غذاشو رو میز گذاشت و کنارش نشست. جیسونگ با هیجان به سمتش خم شد و با صدایی که سعی میکرد توسط همکارهاشون دور میزهای کناری شنیده نشه پرسید.  
_خب؟؟؟؟  
جههوان با گیجی نگاهش کرد  
_خب که خب؟؟؟  
جیسونگ چرخی به چشمهاش داد و آهی کشید  
_ دارم میگم اخرش چی شد؟؟؟؟  
سرش رو بلند کرد و به دو دوستش نگاه کرد. جههوان که تازه متوجه منظور جیسونگ شده بود، بشکنی زد.  
_ آهااا. اینجور که جیهون بم گفت داوطلبا اعلام حضور کردن، حالا قراره پایگاه واجد شرایط ترینها رو برای رفتن انتخاب کنه... لیست نهایی معلوم نیس هنوز ولی خب همهی تیم میتونن حدودی حدس بزنن کیا انتخاب میشن برای رفتن...  
صندلیشو کمی به جههوان نزدیکتر کرد. سرش رو جلو برد و با صدایی آرومی پرسید  
_داستان چیه؟؟؟  
جههوان به سمتش چرخید  
_ اوه مگه نمیدونی؟ هرکی یه آشنا تو تیم آلفا داشته باخبر شده ولی همه جوری تظاهر میکنن ک انگار نمیدونن... قراره از تیم آلفا یه گروه ۱۰ نفره به فضا فرستاده شه، برای کاوش دقیق همون سیارهای که تازگیها پیداش کردن... گیرنده ها ازش الائم حیاتی دریافت کردن... حالا یه گروه ۱۰ نفره قراره فرستاده شه.  
بعد سرش رو به سمتی کج کرد و ابرویی بالا انداخت.  
_ ولی عجیبه که خبر نداری... سونگوو هیونگ بت نگفته؟ عجیبه ک نگفته با توجه به این خودشم داوطلب...  
جیسونگ از زیر میز لگدی به پای جههوان زد. ناگهان جههوان خودش رو عقب کشید، حرفش نصفه موند و نگاهش حالت متاسفی به خودش گرفت.  
_ معذرت میخوام دنیل... اصلا حواسم نبود بهم زدین...  
دنیل با چشمهای گرد شده بش خیره شده بود. با صدای لرزونی پرسید  
_ سونگوو هیونگ؟؟؟؟ هیونگ داوطلب شده برای کاوش؟؟؟؟؟؟  
جههوان با درموندگی سری به نشونهی بله تکون داد. دنیل از رو صندلی بلند شد. به دور تا دور غذاخوری نگاهی انداخت. با پیدا نکردنش، بی توجه به جههوان و جیسونگ با سرعت از سالن خرج شد و به سمت جایی رفت که میدونست سونگوو تو این ساعت میتونه اونجا باشه. با دیدنش، قدمهاش اهسته تر شد و در نهایت در یک قدمیاش ایستاد.  
سونگوو سر بلند کرد و به دنیل که با ظاهری آشفته مقابلش ایستاده بود خیره شد. نگاه دنیل اما به روی کاغذی که میون دستهای سونگوو قرار داشت، مونده بود.  
_برو بگو نمیری...  
سونگوو اهی کشید و بی هیچ حرفی کاغذ رو درون پاکتش گذاشت.  
_ بت میگم برو بگو نمیری....  
سرش رو بلند کرد و به چشم های عصبانی دنیل چشم دوخت...  
_ نمیشه... حکم نهایی صادر شده...  
دنیل دستاشو مشت کرد. جمع شدن اشک رو پشت پلکهاش حس میکرد.  
_ من این چیزا حالیم نیست. برو بگو پشیمون شدی نمیری. بزور نمیتونن بفرستنت  
سونگوو بدون هیچ واکنشی گفت  
_نمیشه... این بهترین موقعیت برای منه تا جایگاهمو تو پایگاه محکم کنم و همینطور کمک به نسل بشر.  
دنیل دادی زد و به سمت سونگوو خم شد. دستهاشو دو طرف سونگوو به روی پشتی نیمکت گذاشت.  
_ محکم کردن جایگات تو پایگاه به چه دردی میخوری وقتی که حتی اگه موفق بشی برگردی، ۷ نسلِ بعد از الان، زندگیشون رو این زمین به پایان رسیدههههههههه؟؟؟؟؟؟؟؟  
هق هقی کرد و اشکاش رو گونش روون شد  
_ لعنت بهت سونگوو... کمک به نسل بشرت به چه دردی میخوره اگه قراره وقتی به اون سیارهی کوفتی میرسی، همین بشری که به فکرشونی، و من...، بیش از ۵۰ سال از مرگمون گذشته باشه؟  
بی هیچ ارادهای و با صدای بلند هق هق میکرد  
_ برو بگو نمیری... سونگوووووو برووووو بگوووو نمیرییییییییی  
سونگوو اشک گوشهی چشمش رو با نوک انگشتش پاک کرد  
_ تو قانون پایگاه رو میدونی دنیل... وقتی امضاتو وارد سیستم فضایی کردی دیگه عقب نشینی ازش ممکن نیست.  
دنیل از ورای اشکاش به صورت سونگوو خیره شد.  
_ من چی؟ من بدون تو چی کار کنم سونگوو؟؟  
سونگوو پلکی زد تا جلوی اشکاش رو بگیره  
_ ما همین الانشم نزدیک ۶ ماهه از هم جداییم...  
دنیل دستش رو محکم به پشتی نیمکت کوبید  
_ لعنت بتتتتتت اونگ لنت بت... حداقل رو یه سیارهایممممممم... هروقت اراده کنم میتونم ببینمتتتتتتتتتتت... اونگ لطفاااااااااااااااااا  
سونگوو از جا بلند شد و دنیل رو بغل کرد  
_هیشششش... فراموش میکنی... قول میدم  
دنیل سونگوو رو محکم بغل کرد و با صدای بلند به هق هق افتاد...  
*********  
*۷۸ سال بعد*  
با دیدن چراغ مانیتور شخصیش ک چشمک میزنه به سمتش میره و دکمهی پلی رو فشار میده. تصویر ضعیفی از مرد مسنی به روی صفحه نقش میبنده.  
_ هی واتس اپ اونگ سونگوو؟؟؟ بر اساس اندازهگیریهای پایگاه الان باید چیزی حدودا ۶۹ سال به وقت زمین با سیارهی مورد نظر فاصله داشته باشی. البته نمیدونم کی از خواب بیدار میشی تا اینو ببینی(فضا نوردا تو یه مخزنی با ویژگیهای فیریز کردن میخوابن تا از رشد سنیشون جلوگیری بشه). احتمالا این جزو اخرین تماسهام باتو عه...  
مکثی صورت میگیره و مرد مسن رو تصویر سرش رو پایین میندازه. بعد از چند لحظه سرش رو میگیره بالا و ادامه میده.  
_ میدونم اصا بم نمیاد اما این مرد خوشتیپی که رو به روت میبینی، ۸۳ سالشه ... الان به وقت زمین ۲۵ اگوسته ۲۰۷۹ عه. تولدت مبارک پیره مرددددد. هرچند الان باید همون جوون ۳۵ ساله باشی که ۴۸ سال پیش از زمین رفتی....  
مکث دیگه ای صورت میگیره. سونگوو جلوی مانیتور ایستاده و با صدای بلند گریه میکنه. میون هق هقاش مدام مرد مسن تو تصویر رو صدا میزنه.  
_ تو دروغ گفتی اونگ... قولت دروغ بود ... هیچ وقت فراموشت نکردم... هیج وقت.  
مرد مسن با نوک انگشتاش اشکاش رو پاک میکنه...  
_ تولدت مبارک مرد... برات زندگی پر از ارامشی رو ارزو میکنم...  
اخرین مکث فیلم...  
_ هنوزم دوست دارم...  
با خاموش شدن صفحه، گریه های سونگوو اوج میگیره. از زور گریه نفسش بالا نمیاد. دکمهی پلی رو برای دیدن پیام بعدی فشار میده. تصویر مرد جوونی که شدیدا شبیه کانگ دنیل ۳۴ سالهست رو صفحه نقش میبنده. سونگوو اشکاش رو با پشت دست پاک میکنه. پسر تو تصویر تعظیمی میکنه و با صدای نامطمعنی شروع به حرف زدن میکنه.  
_ اممم راستش مطمعن نیستم این واقعا کار میکنه یا نه اما پدرم همیشه امیدوار بود پیامهاش به دستتون میرسه... من کانگ سونگوو هستم.. پسر کانگ دنیل... این پیام رو به عنوان اخرین وصیت پدرم براتون میفرستم...  
سونگوو لبه میز رو میگیره تا نیفته.. نفسش تو سینه حبس شده و در شرف خفگی قرار داره.  
_ دو هفته بعد از اخرین تماس گرفته شده از طرف پدرم، بخاطر بیماری تو بیمارستان بستری شد و ۵ ماه بعد فوت کرد..  
سونگوو چشمهاش رو با درد میبنده  
_ ازم خواست بهتون بگم، تو زندگی بعدی منتظرتون میمونه... مهم نیست چقدر برگشتتون طول بکشه  
سونگوو به روی زمین میشینه، به میز پشتش تکیه میده و از پنجرهی روبهروش به فضای بیکرانِ بیرون از سفینه چشم میدوزه. دیگه حتی نای گریه هم نداره.  
_ و ازم خواست بهتون بگم... فراموش میکنید... اینو بهتون قول داد...

**Author's Note:**

> مرا عفو کنیددددددددددد  
> هدفم این نبودددددددددددددددددد  
> اقا راحتین فحش بدین قول میدم با اغوش باز بپذیرم فحشاتونو 😢  
> موشچرم^_^
> 
>  
> 
> شاید یه بخش دومی هم داشته باشه^______^


End file.
